Camp Jupiter Reads PJO
by smurfette81013
Summary: When a mysterious young girl shows up during an Olympian council meeting, along with five books, whe gods decide to read them, along with Camp Jupiter. What will happen when the Greek gods show up at a Roman camp? Read and see. Rated T because I'm paranoid CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

1: The daughter of Chronus (Poseidon pov)

The Olympians were arguing. Again. I didn't even remember what had started the arguement, but sure enough, I was part of it. At the moment, it was about Hera sending Jason Grace to Camp Half-Blood and stealing my son from his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. She was a nice girl, but to me, both she and her mother, Athena, are know-it-alls.

Zeus was going on and on and on about something irrelivant, whe a large flash appeared. Standing in the middle of the throne room was a young girl. She didn't look like a godess, but she held a certain air of power, one that, if she wasn't so tiny and peaceful looking, I would have felt threatened.

"Who the Hades are you?" Zeus demanded. I rolled my eyes at him. How could he be so stupid. There's a 9/10 chance that she has come in peace. "My name is Aza. I was freed be Perseus Jackson." Athena glared at the girl, obviously thnking that this girl, Aza, came hoping to steal Percy away from Annabeth. How stupid can you get? "And why have you come to Olympus, in the middle of an important council meeting, no less?" She asked. Really? Even I could have figured that one out. She either has a question about Percy's wellbeing, or she has come to request something that has something to do with Percy.

"I needed to speak with all of you, Lady Athena. It conserns Perseus Jackson. I have recently become aware of Lady Hera's plan to switch the leaders of Camps Jupiter and Half-Blood. Now, Since Jason Grace is already at Camp Half-Blood, and has already been sent on a quest, I can't do anything to help him het his memories back, nor can I do anything to help Camp Half-Blood accept the Romans. I can, however, help the Romans of Camp Jupiter to accept Perseus Jackson before he comes to camp. I have come to ask id I may transport these five books to Camp Jupiter, that way, when Mr. Jackson appears at camp, at least they will know of who he is, and possibly help Mr. Jackson get his memories back." Aza explained.

Everyone looked at her, shocked at how much she knows. Then I remembered what she said about Hera. "You stole Percy from me?" I demanded, furious that she would steal my favourite child from me. "Do not worry, Lord Poseidon. Perseus is asleep at the moment, safe under the watchful eye of Lady Lupa." I calmed slightly at this, but I was also suspicious of how a little girl, no older than four, ensured me that my son was safe, but how did she know that he was safe? And if my Percy was the one who freed her, it was probably through his wish, which freed the peaceful titans. Apperently Athena was thinking along the same lines.

"Are you working for Gaea? Only one of Gaea's minions would know as much as you do. You traitorous titans." She spat, still not convinced that Aza is peaceful. Aza's eyes began to water, and I could instantly tell that Athena had struck a nerve. "With all due respect, Lady Athena," Aza began, her voice shaking, "I was not freed as a titan. I was imprisioned at your request, if you remember. I was imprisioned, because my mother was a smart mortal, and a primedial god fell in love with her, and I was the product. Did you know that it was you killing my mom that caused my dad to fade? Now I'm stuck as the primedial godess of time, and it's all your fault! Why couldn't you let me be a normal four year old? And then you trapped me in a cage until Mr. Jackson asked that all the peaceful titans be freed, so you all freed me."

By now, Aza was crying, and I felt terrible, having never really bothered to find out which titans had been imprisioned. I opened my arms and bent down, offering comfort, and she looked up at me, sniffle a bit, and walked towards me, with her arms up, a common sign kids use when they want to be picked up. I set her on my lap, and began to whisper comforting words. I could feel the other gods and the godesses's eyes on me and Aza, but I couldn't care less.

I glared at Athena, and she shrunk back into her throne. I wanted to make sure she felt guilty for upseting this poor little girl. What kind of idiot do you have to be to insult a four year old in front of me, a god who just had his favourite child stolen from him, as well as Hera, the godess of marriage and family.

Once Aza had calmed down, she continued trying to convince Zeus that sending these books, that state everything my son has been through, since he found out about being a demigod. Eventually, we took a vote. Hera, Artemis, Apollo (who had taking a liking to Aza), Hermes, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and I all thought it was a good idea, so we voted in favour. Dionysus stated that he couldn't care less, and Zeuse, Ares and Athena all voted against the idea.

"So it's settled. How should we d this?" Hermes said. We continued planning, in our Roman forms, and finally agreed on how we would get the Romans to read these books, along with us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I realize that the first chapter probably didn't make much sense, but if it did, that's great! Reviews are appreciated, and so is constructive critisism. I also realize that my spelling can be pretty bad, so if you see anything, let me know, and I'll try to fix it. I'm also a bit scatterbrained, so there might be a few new characrers randomly popping up in the middle of a chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

2: Greek gods at a Roman camp (Reyna Milan pov)

I miss Jason. I'll admit to that now. He has been gone for three months now, and I didn't know what to do, not that I'd ever tell the other Romans that. Octavian's not helping me in searching for Jason. As the camp auger, he just mutilates his little stuffed bears, and says that he hasn't seen any signs of Jason. It is getting really annoying, and if I have to listen to his claims much longer, I'm going to strangle the little weasle.

At breakfast, I couldn't help but look at Jason's empty seat. I looked over at the cohort tables, and spotted Hazel Levesque. She was a daughter of Pluto, and I was tempted to ask if Jason is in the Underworld. I was torn out of my thoughts when thirteen flashes of light appeared. The twelve Olympians were here, in our dining pavillion. I almost didn't notice the little girl in Neptune's arms. We all stood and bowed to the Olympians, and I greeted them, on behalf of the entire camp.

"Welcome," I began, but Lord Jupiter waved me silent. I was shocked. Had we done something wrong? "We are here, because Gaea is rising," Lord Jupiter began, causing many people to draw in a breath of shock. "And we believe that is we can prepair you with knowledge of your future allies, we will be far more prepaired for the impending battle. We have brought a series of five books, that we will all be reading. These books are writen based on the memories of your future allie's leader. He is a son of Neptune, and he has been through more than many of you can imagine. Now, are there any questions that won't be answered eventually in these books?" Lord Jupiter said.

"Who are these books about, and who are these allies?" a boy from fourth cohort asked. "His name is Perseus Jackson, and the allies will be revealed in the books. Now, we are running out of time, because we each have meetings that we must attend, now, we will also be listening to the books in other forms, so we will look different." and with that, they each changed forms.

"Who wants to read first?" Lord Jupiter asked. Lord Neptune's hand shot up, but Lord Jupiter ignored him. I wondered why, but didn't voice my thoughts. "Praetor Milan, why don't you read first?" I nodded, as he sent the book over to me.

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians, book one: The Lightning Thief**

**Chapter One: I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER**

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

Many people nodded their heads in agreement. The gods only ever ecknowledged us when they needed something from us.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advive is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

Lord Neptune looked devitated. I wondered why. He doen't have kids often, and I had always thought that it was because he just didn't want to bother with paying attention to his kids.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary.**

I saw every single person (Other than the gods) nod in agreement.

**Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"Amen brother," I heard someone say, as many people nodded in agreement.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that noneof this ever happened. **

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages - if you feel something stirring inside **- **stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before **_**they**_** sense it too, and they'll come for you too.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"This kid talks as if he's trying to convince us that what's coming up is something that will mentally scar us" Octavian said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Shut up!" someone shouted, so I started reading again.

**My name is Percy Jackson. I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. **

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"Yes!" Lords Apollo and Mercury yelled, earning a glare and shot of water in the face, courtesy of Lord Neptune.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May,**

"When does this book take place?" Somebody asked. I looked at the back of the book and replied "2005" and then continued reading.

**when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan - twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

Lady Minerva grinned at this. "Oh, I just love that museum," she said, sighing in remembrance.

**I know - it sounds like torture.**

"Poseidon, dow dare you never repremand your son for thinking that way?" Lady Minerva yelled at Lord Neptune. "Poseidon?" Octavian questioned. "Yes, Auger, we are in out Greek forms at the moment, because Percy is a Greek Demigod." Lord Jupiter/Zeus said. I decided to continue reading, not wanting to listen to any more of Lady Minerva/Athena's yelling.

**Most Yancy field trips were. **

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

"Ah, gotta love Chiron, huh Hermes?" Lord Apollo said. Lord Mercury/Hermes smirked and said "Oh yes, he's loads more fun than other immortal hero trainers." "Isn't he the only one though?" "Oh, would you two shut up." Lord Baccus/Dionysus said.

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized weelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffybeard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. **

"Loving your son's descriptions, Poseidon." Athena said, obviously impressed that this Percy kid knew what a tweed jacket is.

**You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

Lady Minerva/Athena looked scandalized at this. "How could anyone fall asleep during class?" she asked. "The same way your hour long lectures put all of us to sleep." Lady Venus/Aphrodite said.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"Don't jinx it!" Several people yelled.

**Boy was I wrong. **

"See!" The same people yelled. I was surprised to see that Lords Neptune/Poseidon, Mercury/Hermes and Apollo were inclused in this group.

**See, bad things happen top me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to Saratoga battlefield. I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. **

Lords Mercury/Hermes and Apollo leaned foreward in their seats, eager for what was to come.

**I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

"Holy Hades your son is awesome!" several gods yelled to Neptune/Poseidon. Gods, I might as well just think their Greek names, it might help me get used to them.

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. **

"How accident prone is Percy?" Lady Hera asked Lord Poseidon. "You've met him." He replied, and all of the gods nodded in agreement.

**And the time before that. . . Well, you get the idea.**

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

"Good luck with that, son." Lord Poseidon said.

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of penut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"Ewww!" Lady Aphrodite and her daughters squealed, while many others grimaced.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a whispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

Everyone laughed at this. Lords Hermes and Apollo snapped their fingers and several plates of enchiladas filledup the tables.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip. **

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

**Grover tried to calm me down "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat. **

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspention would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"Why, what happened?" someone asked. "Remember the title of the chapter?" Someone said back, sarcasticlly.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his weelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past the marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had sutvived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Even longer than that, Percy." Athena said, surprised that he was impressed by something other than blue food. She still didn't understand that, although it made perfect sense to Percy and Poseidon.

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a **_**stele**_**, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

"Figures, the one time he wants to learn something, and he can't, but when he does have the option of learning, and can hear what the teachers are saying, he just doesn't listen!" Lady Athena said, exasperated.

**Mrs. Dodds was this thin little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker.**

A few people smirked, imagining some scrawny little twelve year old's locker being smashed in, a few people even laughed out loud.

**She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when out last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. **

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn.**

"He is." Lord Zeus said, obvoiusly not pleased. "Don't. You. Dare." Lord Poseidon growled at him.

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after school detention for a month.**

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight , I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said "You're absolutely right."**

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. **

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said "Will you **_**shut up**_**?"**

"Oh, Percy. Rule number 13." Lord Hermes said. It made no sense to me, but his kids started laughing. I made a mental note of asking that rule niumber 13 is later.

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Of course it did." Lord Poseidon said.

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said "did you have a comment?"**

**My face went totally red. I said "No, sir."**

"This kid has manners?" Lord Dionysus asked, causing the gods and godesses that like Percy to glare at him. Lord Poseidon even went as far as to shoot water in his face. "He clearly takes after his father." Lady Athena said.

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele.**

**"Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a rush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

"Ugh, don't remind me. You and Hades used to try and poke that ass's uvula." Demeter said to Poseidon. "Yeah, that was the only thing Hades and I could do for entertainment, and adnit it Demeter, you, Hera and Hestia thought it was hilarious when we used that thing as a punching bag." Lord Poseidon said, easing some of the tension.

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because. . . "**

**"Well. . . " I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-" **

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And . . . he didn't trust trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kornos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

At this, Lord Poseidon and Ladies Hera and Demeter eachshivered in disgust, and remembrance of their time in their father's stomach.

**"Eeew!" Said one of the girls behind me. **

**"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

**Some snickers from the group.**

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

"This Nancy Bobofit sounds aweful." Hazel Levesque said. I couldn't help but agree with her. I saw the entire camp nod in agreement.

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

**"Busted," Grover muttered**

"I like this guy," Don the Faun said. "Shut up!" Octavian hissed at him.

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even redder than her hair.**

"Octavian thinks like Nancy Bobofit!" Dakota said, causing Octavian to go red, "And he blushes like her too!" Gwen shouted.

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"That would be so cool!" Lords Apollo and Hermes shouted, causing many people to look at them. The Greek gods were a lot more laid back in said forms than the Roman ones were in theirs.

**I thought about his question and said "I don't know, sir."**

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture od mustard and wine, which of course made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

Dakota must have sensed the tension, because he said "Happy note? Who would want to eat after that?" The gods that were in Kronos's stomach smiled slightly, but their discomfort was still obvoius.

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"Boys always act like doofuses." One of Venus's daughters said. Lady Aphrodite looked at her Roman daughter, confusion obvious in her eyes. Artemis looked smug, probably thinking that she might have a new hunter.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson,"**

**I knew what was coming.**

"I should hope so, he's had the 'I'm very disappointed in you' conversation enough." Lord Dionysus said, causing many gods and godesses to glare at him.

**I told grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"That's actually very acurate, he is over a thousand after all." Lady Athena said, reluctantly agreeing that Percy wasn't wrong.

**"You must learn to answer my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

**"What you learn from me," he said, "Is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will only accept the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

"It's good to see that someone cares," Lady Hera said. "As if you care, how many times have you used our kids to your own gain?" I heard Lord Poseidon asked. It was obvoius that all of the Olympians agreed with him. I began reading again, before a fight started.

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days , when he dressed up in a suit of armor and shouted: "What ho!" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

"Why can't we learn that way?" I heard some people say.

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life.**

I heard a lot of kids murmering in agreement. Most people at camp had ADD and dyslexia, and poor grades as well, and they were expected to do well, just like everybody without their problems.

**No- he didn't expect me to be **_**as good**_**; he expected me to be **_**better**_**. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

I heard a few gods and godesses laugh at this. "Good old Percy," a few said.

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"He probably was." The Olympians said.

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with the clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I fugured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas.**

"What were you guys fighting about this time?" I heard someone ask. "Just read." Lord Zeus said, obviously not wanting to answer a question that would be explained later.

**We'd had massive storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

"I wouldn't be surprised either," Lady Hera said, glaring at her husband and brother. The little girl on Lord Poseidon's lap smirked, and said "You guys really need to stop fighting. You're like an old married couple, the only difference being that you two are voilent." I looked at her, impressed that she could say something like that to them, but the brothers looked at each other, horrified, not telling the child off at all.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers.**

"Poor birds." Lady Athena said, absentmindedly.

**Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing. **

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from **_**that**_** school- the school for those loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

"I love how your son thinks, Lord Poseidon." Gwen said, and I rolled my eyes, continuing with the book. at this rate, we'd never finish all five.

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah, not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean- I'm not a genious."**

"That's for sure." Lord Ares said, causing all of the godesses to glare at him. "You're just mad because of what happens at the end of this book." Aphrodite said

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophocal comment to make me feel better,**

"From that useless goat? Not likely." Lord Zeus exclaimed. "That 'useless goat', as you put it, has saved our children's lives!" Lords Hermes and Poseidon said, along with Lady Athena. "Well, Luke deserved to die, not my Thalia!" Lord Zeus said to Lord Hermes. "Thalia didn't die, you turned her into a tree! And Luke did what he thought was right! If it wasn't for your stupid rule about not being allowed to visit our kids and lovers, we wouldn't have had that problem with Luke joining Kronos!" I continued reading, not wanting to listen to their arguing anymore.

**he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"Awwwww!" All the girls cooed. "Mama's boy." Lords Ares and Dionysus said, causing many people to glare at them. "Ares, we're so over." Lady Aphrodite told him. "What?" He asked. "Percy's more of a man than you'll ever be. Besides, my husband actually cares about me. You don't." She told him, glancing at Lord Hephaestus, who smirked triumphantly at him.

**Mr. Brunner parked his weelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

"That's a perfect description of Chiron's chair." Lord Hermes said. "And how would you know?" Lady Demeter asked him. "Travis and Connor told me. A few of my kids still respect me." He said, looking smugly at Lady Demeter. She opened her mouth to say something, but I continued reading.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends- I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists- and dumped her half-eaten lunch on Grover's lap.**

"Eeeew!" Aphrodite and her Roman daughters squealed. I agreed. It was disgusting.

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"Oh my gosh, can you bring Percy here so we can meet him? Please!" I heard some of the daughters of Venus asked. Lady Aphrodite smiled at her Roman daughters and said "What about it, Hera. Please! We could see Percy's reactions. Please!" She said, her voice laced with charmspeak. "Alright." She said, flashing in a sixteen year old boy, who had black hair, and sea green eyes. He smiled and said "Hi, people I don't know." He said, an odd perkiness in his voice.

"Hiya Percy." Lady Aphrodite said. Percy looked at her, and said "Do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar." Aphrodite said "Oh yes, you found my scarf for me once. You were very sweet." Percy looked at her and said "Are you sure? I don't remember that, and you scare me. You smell like you took a bath in love potions." he glanced away and pointed to Lady Hera and said "Now, you, I remember. Quite a few people that I have a faint reminder of hate you."

I couldn't believe it. Was he just like this when talking to the gods all the time? "Look, Percy, we're reading books about your life, and, since you don't seem to remember anything, I think it would be benificial for you to listen." I said, loosing my patience with all of these interuptions. "Sounds good to me." He said, looking for an empty seat. He found one next to Hazel, and sat down next to her, after asking if she could. Hazel filled him in, and we finally got back to reading.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank.**

"That's not good." Lord Apollo said, causing Percy to say "Shut it you."

**A wave roared in my ears.**

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain,**

"Really, picking on a girl?" Lord Ares said. "You want a demonstration, sweety pie?" Percy asked him. He glared at Percy, so I started reading, before this could go further.

**screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering "Did you see-"**

**"-the water-"**

**"-like it grabbed her-"**

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

Percy smirked, and said "When am I not in trouble?" Causing many of the Olympians to laugh.

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt from the museum gift shop, etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-"**

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"Oh, Percy, never guess your punishnemt." Lord Hermes told him. "Where was this advice when I was twelve?" Percy asked him, effectively shutting him, and many other demigods, up.

**That was the wrong thing to say.**

"No, really?" Someone said sarcastically.

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. **_**I**_** pushed her."**

"Grover is very loyal." Percy said, absentmindedly. I saw Lord Poseidon nodding in agreement.

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. dodds scared Grover to death.**

"Obviously it didn't work." Lord Zeus said, obvoiusly not pleased. "You can shut up, Zeus. I'm sick of you dissing Grover. Thalia wouldn't have made it to camp at all if it weren't for Grover. She would have been killed while on the run with Luke and Annabeth if it weren't for Grover." Percy told him. Lord Zeus looked ready to pop his lid, but the little girl on Lord Poseidon's lap looked at him and said "Don't make me come over there." I raised an eyebrow at her, and began reading, before more questions were asked.

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But-"**

**"You-**_**will**_**-stay here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "**_**Now.**_**" **

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my delux I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"His I'll-kill-you-later stare really is scary." Artemis said, surprising many. "What? Several of my hunters have told me that his glares scare them, and I do not appreciate it!" She told him. "Relax, Artemis. Thalia's the only person that has recieved the glare." Calming Lady Artemis slightly.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it.**

"Your comparisons are actually very good, Percy." Lady Athena said. "Are you saying that I'm not a complete idiot like you previously thought?" Percy asked her. "Don't push your luck, Jackson."

**The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

**I looked back up, Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again.**

"Yes!" many people shouted, in vain, because I read,

**She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

"Darn," I heard people mutter under their breath.

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

"Nope." Lord Hermes said, popping the 'p'.

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

"Of course not." I heard Lord Poseidon mutter.

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

"That's not good." Hazel said, and Percy smiled at her. Hazel seemed really nice, although a little old fashioned.

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in fromt of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

"That's never good." Many demigods said. Percy remembered the Nemian lion _(A.N, if that what the lion thing in the third book is called?)_ and shivered, then remembered that 'Mrs. Dodds' had caused him a lot less trouble.

**Even without the noise, I would have been nervous. it's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it . . . **

Lady Athena looked murderous at the idea of someone destroying a valuable piece of history.

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

"Dun dun Dunnnnnnn." Lords Apollo and Hermes said, trying to lighten the mood. It worked a little bit, but not all that much.

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

"Now see, that's where you're wrong, Percy." I heard one of the Olympians say. I was getting so tired of these interuptions that I didn't bother to try and figure out who it is.

**I said, "I'll- I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

"Trust me, that's not a good sign, especially for demigods." Percy said. Does that boy not filter his thoughts? Interupt if you're going to say something important, not if the comment is pointless!

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess and you will suffer less pain."**

"Oh, right, because that's not creepy at all." Frank said to Percy, causing him to smile.

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

"Do you ever know what teachers are talking about?" Lady Athena asked. "Yes, I do. They each teach one subject. I know which subjects they teach." Percy replied. "That's not what I meant and you know it!" She told him. I continued reading, before they could form a bond of hatred, if they didn't already have one.

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of**

"You have an illegal stash of something?" Lord Poseidon demanded. Percy looked at him and said "Relax, dad. Keep reading, oh queen of the purple bed sheets." Many people laughed at this, but I glared. "I'm the praetor, you idiot." I told him before I continued reading.

**candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

"Nice!" Several people told him. "Percy, you need to spend more time with Travis and Connor! Oh, the things you could teach them and vice versa!" Lord Hermes said, a dreamy look in his eyes.

**Or maybe they'd realized that I got my essay on **_**Tom Sawyer **_**from the internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

At this, everyone but Lady Athena burst out laughing. I could see why Percy was the leader of the allies, who I now knew were Greek, due to the Greek forms the gods were in. He was loyal, funny, and knew how to earn some cash, whoich would come in handy on quests.

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't . . . "**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me into ribbons.**

"Fury." The Olympians muttered, looking at Percy with awe, probably wondering how he's still alive. Lord Poseidon came out of his shock first, and yelled, "Hades!" Said god appeared in a flash, and when he saw the outraged looks of the Olympians, he paled, which was quite the feat, considering he was extremely pale in the first place.

"You sent a Fury after my son?" Lord Poseidon yelled at him, his outrage causing the water in the aqueducts to churn. "I didn't know he was yours! I was hoping he was one of Zeus's so I could get back at him for killing Maria!"

"Yo!" Percy yelled. "I get it, Hades is mad because Zeus killed the mother of two of his kids and wanted to kill me to get back at him and stop the prophesy! Now will you gods stop falsely accusing each other and their kids so we can get back to the reading?"

This effectively shut everybody up, and Hades was given a seat so that he could be present for the reading.

**Then things got even stranger.**

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

"How is a pen going to help?" Hazel asked Percy. "Just wait." He told her.

**"What ho, Percy!" He shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me. **

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slice the ait next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword- Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

I heard several cries of 'Holy Shit' and 'I want one!', and Percy uncapped his sword, at Fifth cohort's insistance. I waited for everyone to calm down, and began reading again.

**Mrs. Dodds spun towards me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

I saw a few people nod in approval at this. It was a good thing that he had swung the sword, it probably saved his life.

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed through her body as if she were made of water. **_**Hisss!**_

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vapourized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as iif those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

"A Fury was your first monster? I thought it was the Minataur!" Lord Poseidon said, looking at his son with both pride and fear in his eyes. "The Minataur was the first one everybody knew about, Mrs. Dodds was covered up by the mist." Percy told his dad.

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

"I think we covered that when you said you were alone." Octavian said. Percy stood up, uncapped his sword, and said, "If you don't shut up, I will cut your tongue out and stitch your mouth shut." Octavian paled, and the Olympians looked at Percy in surprise. "Would you actually?" Artemis asked him. "Yes, I don't like him, he uses prophesies to his own gain, and doesn't shut up. I'm sure I would be doing everybody in camp a favor if I carried out that threat." "When did you become so voilent?" Athena asked. "Luke. I will not have any more traitors in camp, even if I don't go to this camp. No offence, Hermes."

I decided to carry on. Everybody had a new respect for Percy, and I needed to keep reading, or we'd never finish.

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

Everyone burst out laughing.

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

"Nope!" Lord Apollo yelled.

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum mat tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"I hate the mist sometimes." Percy said.

**I said, "Who?"**

**"Our **_**teacher**_**. Duh!"**

**I blinked. we had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

"Grover's a terrible liar." Percy said, smiling in remembrance of his old friend.

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

"That's all he can say? Bring your own pen? He's just killed a Fury and the mist covered it up! He probably thinks he's crazy!" Ladies Hera and Demeter said. "Hera, Demeter, I already know that I'm crazy, all demigods are, and can you please stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Percy said, causing both godesses to blush slightly.

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

"Chiron's a much better liar." The little girl on Lord Poseidon's lap said.

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has neer been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling alright?"**

"That's the end of this chapter." I said. I flipped ahead to the next chapter, saw the title and said "Lord Hades, I think you should read next." I tossed him the book, and he opened it up to read. . .


End file.
